Meddling in a Foreign Government
by gettera
Summary: Last I saw him, Butler was in the US Secret Service and Artemis Fowl II, his Principal, was nowhere in sight. What led to Artemis and his bodyguard to meddle in the USA's government? And why does the President's adopted Italian daughter never seem to age?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl does not belong to me. In any sense. I own absolutely nothing, except my imagination and everything associated with it that does not belong to someone else. This goes for the rest of the story, too, because I'm too lazy to write disclaimers on every chapter because I know I own barely anything. Fortunately for me, there's someone who likes fanfictions and allows people like me to fool around with the original story.**

**A/N: This is based off of a real experience when I saw-no joke- Domovoi Butler. Or at least someone who looks freakily like him. He was in the Secret Service. Why? Here's my reasoning. Read the FF.**

**Yet another Disclaimer: The POTUS in this story is completely fictional. Even though Butler was in the SS of Obama, he is not the ideal POTUS for this situation. So nothing done by the POTUS in this FF happened to the short extent of my knowledge. Except the first section, because he really came to see us, "35,000 of my [his] closest friends"**

**The name of the University, the city, and the state are all blanked out because I don't want some stalker on the internet to find out exactly where I live. Although a good hacker should be able to do the job as well. Okay, here goes...**

* * *

**University, , United States of America**

I was twelve years old, waiting for the President of the United States and the First Lady to come and speak to 35,000 of us self-acclaimed Democrats. All of us here were: planning on voting; not registered to vote, but were thinking about it; finished voting (by absentee ballot), like my dad; or people who were too young to vote, like myself. I glanced briefly at the stage, but someone—anyone!—had yet to set foot upon it. I resumed watching the crowd. My dad, his parents, and I were near the front of the crowd. I stood on my tiptoes and jumped as high as I could to see the masses behind us. Surrounding me were dozens of blue shirts, all sporting the logo NEA (National Education Association, which had supported the rise of our President the whole campaign). My dad was a Social Studies teacher at a public school and part of the Union (the Teachers' Union, not the USA,), so we got the special seats…erm…standing space…about 50 feet away from the stage. During the four or so hours we were standing waiting for the speakers, I took the opportunity to study the people around me. I was not by far the youngest person there. There were babies and toddlers, taking up precious standing room on their blankets on the ground. We moved with the crowd, soon about ten feet in front of where we had been. It was in this spot that I saw Butler for the first time.

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis Fowl II paced his office in his Armani suit. After an hour's lunch with his mother in jeans and a t-shirt, he felt entitled to comfort. But his clothes were the least of his worries. The sixteen-year-old, technically nineteen, was worried about his best friend and bodyguard, Butler. In fact, he was so worried, his expensive loafers were set aside in favor of bare feet, his tie hung loosely around his neck, his suit jacket lay flung across a table somewhere, and he needed a shave. His pale, gaunt face seemed even paler as he thought about what Butler was doing. This kind of thing had never worried him before. That's why it seemed so frightening. Artemis ran his long pianist's fingers through his longish, slightly greasy black hair. Butler should have checked with him by now. Something must have happened.

A knock on the door interrupted his disheveled thoughts.

"Artemis, can I borrow your Powerbook?" asked Myles' voice through the door. Artemis sighed. His four-year-old brother had a knack for interrupting people. Both of them did.

"What for?" Artemis called back, using his hoarse voice for the first time in a few hours.

"We're doing a 'speriment, and I need a computer to program it. You don't sound well, Arty. Are you all right?"

Artemis wanted to snap, _Of course I'm not all right! Go take that toy animal of yours and go away! _But of course he didn't. Instead he said,

"Myles, why don't you and Professor Primate go and ask Father...Daddy... if you can use _his_ computer. I'm rather busy." He looked at his Powerbook and resolved to get one for each of his brothers for their birthday. Or rather, get one for Myles and something equally as useful and expensive for Beckett, who wasn't exactly inclined to use one as much as his twin.

Artemis had no sooner heard his brother's feet tromping down the corridor than his stylish newly modified cell phone rang. Actually, he had been the one to modify it, using discarded fairy technology that was decades ahead of that of the Mud Men's. Erm, Humans'. The ringtone was a section of one of his own symphonies, this one the rather dramatic Allegretto from his Symphony IV. It was a Butler, but not the one he wanted most.

"Yes, Juliet?" he answered the call.

Juliet: Artemis, you aren't by any chance here in the US, are you?

Artemis II: (voice shaking slightly) No, why?

Juliet: Just wondering.

Artemis II: (sternly, and rather frighteningly) Juliet. If there is something I must know, tell me.

(Loud clattering noise from neither end of the phone)

Myles: Hi, Juliet!

Artemis II: (angrily, but also rather proudly) Myles! How long have you been tapping my phone?

Myles: I told you that Professor Primate and I were doing a 'speriment, didn't I?

Artemis II: (coldly) Hang up, Myles.

Myles: No.

Artemis II: Juliet, I'll email you, because that, at least, is private.

Juliet: Okey-doke. 'Bye, Arty! 'Bye Myles!

Myles: Have fun in America!

(Juliet and Artemis hang up, leaving Myles on the line by himself.)

Artemis looked around for his jacket and shoved the phone into an inside pocket with a leather-tasseled zipper, where he always kept it. He changed his mind, took it out again, left a detailed message for Butler, then headed outside to power up his solar-powered Cessna.

* * *

Artemis Fowl Sr. looked sadly out one of the windows of the Manor. He watched his oldest son load up the Cessna and take off, probably to some foreign country. Artemis the Younger had probably informed Butler where he was going, as Butler had not boarded the plane with him. Of course he left without a word to either Angeline or Artemis I. He owed his son his life. It wouldn't hurt for him to tell where he was going to a pair of worried parents, would it? Artemis Fowl Sr. shook his head as his eldest son took off. He had a bad feeling about this trip.

* * *

**Italy; Three Years Ago**

"_Scusi_. Someone wants to see you. Adopt, he says." The nun called into the small room where a small girl sat alone. The six-year-old girl bounced on the balls of her feet. _A chance to start over away from _Italia, the girl thought. She bounced her way into the room.

"This is Senator Brown," said the nun. "Senator Arnold Brown, but you can call him _papa."_

_"Si_,"said the girl, smiling charmingly at her new _papa_. "_Americano?" _

Brown nodded. "Do you speak English?"

"A little."

"This lovely lady here will be your new _maman_," he said.

The lovely lady smiled. The girl ignored her. The important one was the man, the _Senator._ He was powerful.

"She-" the lady nodded at the nun-"says you don't like your name. What do you want to be called?"

The girl turned her oversized head toward the lady.

"Opal," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

** University, , , United States of America**

There was a commotion to the right of me. The governor of the state was speaking in an attempt to keep the attention of the audience. Mine was wandering. He was basically stating the same things over and over. The commotion was caused by the collapsing of a lady. Or at least that's what I think caused it. I couldn't really tell. A tall man who was almost as broad pushed behind me, saying, _Move out of the way!_ I stood on my toes and saw the red of a first aid volunteer coming to help, followed by a stretcher. The man was nervous, though he thought he wasn't showing it. He looked in the direction of the trees to the left of the stage slightly too frequently to be normal, especially since this man was dressed in black and had the eagle of the Secret Service embroidered on his sleeve. I had to bend my neck backward all the way to see his face. He was bald, but unlike my dad, looked like he did it on purpose. His stern face was easily forgettable, so much so that I can barely visualise it now. I only remembered him because he was so forceful in clearing a path. He looked exactly like Dom Butler, bodyguard of the infamous Artemis Fowl II. At least how I envisioned him. He picked up the woman and placed her on the stretcher. He and a ferrety-looking woman covered her with a sheet. I wondered who she was and what happened. And why "Butler" and his shifty companion weren't heading for the exit, but the trees to the left of the stage.

* * *

**Somewhere over The Atlantic Ocean**

Artemis sat in the cockpit of the Cessna, now flying it legally, of course. He partially relaxed until his ring vibrated ever so slightly. _Holly!_ he thought. He twisted the ring and said, "Hello?"

A voice answered, rather fuzzily because of the altitude,

"Artemis? Are you there?"

"Yes. Holly?"

"No, Foaly. Has your Powerbook been working properly?"

"Yes, fine. Is this some kind of prank?"

"No, nothing like that. But all of my technology has suddenly been rendered useless. All of it. Even the wings. Something has sabotaged us. Your charming friend Minerva doesn't know how, and you aren't the one behind it. I know it's Mud Men, Artemis. It's not from down here."

"You mean, another genius hacked into your system? A human one?"

"Yes, that's what I mean," snapped the centaur waspishly. He didn't like admitting someone, especially a Mud Man, had overridden his security systems again. "It was an American, too. The worst kind of Mud Man. They use more resources daily than some countries in Africa do in a year! And their toilets are _indoors!_"

"So are ours." Artemis pointed out. "Was your password _Caballine_?" he teased. _I made a joke!_ he thought. _That _never_ happens!_

Foaly caught it too, but he was busy trying to answer. "No... Of course not!" he said a little too quickly and a little too defensively.

Artemis said, rather impatiently, "Was there something else?"

"Oh... "said Foaly. "Well, remember our friend Opal?"

"Koboi?"

"What other Opal do you know?"

"Well... never mind. Go on."

"We've lost her."

"If I recall correctly, you were tracking her in Italy."

"Well, she isn't anymore."

"What!"

A dial tone sounded from the other end. Artemis twisted the ring and focused on landing safely.

* * *

**An Apartment in Chicago, USA**

The Jade Princess stood in front of her bathroom mirror, twisting her blond hair into an elaborate plait so she couldn't be recognised, when her phone rang. Juliet finished it off somehow and saw her brother's face on her caller ID. She picked it up immediately.

"Hey, Big Brother!"

"Juliet." The voice was raspy and rather high and lilting, like a woman disguising her voice. Frightened, she turned off her phone. Unknown to her, the raspy voice was now giggling in delight at her terror. What had happened to Dom? She called Artemis, but there was no answer. _Altitude_, she thought. Turns out, she was very, _very_ wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Characters may be OOC

* * *

**

**The White House, USA**

Opal couldn't believe her luck. Her new adopted father of three years, Arthur Brown, was not only rich and interested only in spoiling her, but won the presidential election a year after she had been adopted. He had won by a landslide. Actually, a landslide was a bit of an overstatement. The Republican candidate had won only three electoral votes, all from Alaska, ironically the only state he had avoided on the campaign trail. Opal's genius brain had no problem understanding why; the candidate's wife managed to offend basically everyone.

Brown, the President, proved very easily manipulated, Opal's favorite quality of the loathsome thing that acted as her "father".

Mud schools were horrible. The President couldn't have a daughter who didn't go to school. Opal was originally placed in the fourth grade, even though she worked hard to appear physically seven or eight years old; the President had insisted she was one of the genii in the world, much less D.C. So she was in with the stupid ten-year-olds, watching them do partial-products multiplication. Several times she fell asleep in class, so bored was she. Eventually the foolish Mud teacher noticed and sent her in for testing: was she getting enough sleep? Would she still learn asleep?  
Opal had insisted she could do the curriculum, so the teacher set up a "difficult" test. Passing that within seconds, Opal asked for something slightly more challenging. The teacher, thinking she was very clever, set up a code for Opal to crack. It was a simple enough algebraic formula, except for it was in the binary system. Opal still cracked that in under five minutes. The teacher had some mental issues after that. A seven-year-old doing algebra - - in the _binary system?_ Opal wasn't too worried. She hadn't impressed anyone yet. Her biggest plan was yet to come.

* * *

**The Lower Elements, Somewhere**

An average-height elf paced her small apartment. She twirled a longish strand of her cropped auburn hair with a sharply contrasting bronze finger. She bit her lip, her proportionately large eyes closed. One of them was hazel, the color she had been born with. The other was a brilliant blue. It did not belong to her by birth. It was the person to whom this eye belonged about whom she had been worrying.

Holly Short looked longingly at the fairy communicator on the table. For days, she had debated with herself about contacting Artemis. She had a feeling that he was about to become very involved in something much bigger than himself; she wanted him to be safe. Holly knew she was one of Artemis' only friends, and she didn't want him to be hurt. Plus, Opal Koboi was on the loose and would want Artemis. Whether as an ally or an enemy, Holly did not know. But they both knew that if Holly tried to help Artemis, the new head of the LEP would find her. And kill her. Yet...

Holly picked up the communicator and began to dial.

* * *

**D.C., U.S.A.; An inconspicuous, but clean, motel**

Artemis was in the shower, enjoying the steady, refreshing drumming of the water against his back. He started singing in a high, clear voice, one that nobody ever heard outside the shower (He was an alto still; his voice should have broken by now). He and Butler were in a cheap motel room, waiting. For what? He wasn't quite sure yet. He finished singing a song in Gaelic, and began a festive holiday song in Hungarian. _. Aran sal tollackaal rebdesh mint, egg anyal. Ingo bingo zolld fuzaal... _A clanging noise came from outside the steamy bathroom, as if someone had thrown a metal pan through the open window. Artemis immediately shut off the water and his voice. He grabbed a clean towel and began drying off. He quietly tied the towel around his waist with an intricate knot that would not come undone by itself. Artemis' coal-black hair had grown longer of late, now almost to the middle of his neck. He pulled his dripping hair now in frustration. That noise was not caused by something harmless. And he wondered briefly what it could be. His ring communicator vibrated slightly, which encouraged Artemis to focus on the task at hand: getting dressed, especially if Foaly or- - God forbid- - Holly, should decide to use the video feature. He had his pants on and was beginning to button up his blue shirt when an impatient voice sounded from outside the door.

"Artemis? You've been long enough in there. Are you all right?" Artemis paused in his buttoning. The voice was female and familiar, but muffled enough for identification to be very difficult.

"Juliet?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Err..."

"Go on,"

"Who else could it be?"

"Perhaps a fairy friend of yours,"

"Holly?" Artemis asked, hardly daring to hope. The silence encouraged him to open the bathroom door, letting out a cloud of steam and Artemis himself, for once without a tie or suit jacket.

The elf sat on Artemis' bed, her feet hanging a few centimetres off the ground. _She looks wonderful_, Artemis thought. He mentally shook himself. Stupid puberty. He stood staring at her, astonished that she would be here. Then... _crash!_

Butler burst through the closet door. Artemis, in a rare show of astonishment, watched as his bodyguard studied Holly, who smiled at him sweetly. She greeted him by name. Butler studied her face, then horrified Artemis by lunging at the elf's throat. What horrified Artemis even more was...

Butler grabbed at where Holly's collarbone should have been. Instead, his fingers closed around empty air. It was a holo. Butler wrenched his hand down quickly, shattering the holo momentarily and bringing in his fist a tiny wire. He gave Artemis a significant look. Artemis shook his head to clear it. Who knows what could have happened? There was a severe risk in letting anybody know that he knew the LE.

Artemis was so focused on the holo that he didn't see something dragging his personally upgraded phone from his jacket pocket in the bathroom through the opened vent and out of the room.

The boy took the wire from his bodyguard's hand, hoping to find some clue as to who was the perpetrator of this scheme. He found none, even after days of searching. This nemesis knew quite a lot. He must be silenced. But who was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _Guys, I really would like for you to review. I need ideas, for my muse seems to have abandoned me. It appears that the majority of the people who read my stories are not reviewing. I would be glad for some criticism, and I feel the need for an idea. You can PM me, if you have an account, or you can just review. If you don't want others to see your idea, post "please delete after reading" at the end, or PM. (I can only delete anonymous reviews, btw.) **

* * *

**The Motel**

Artemis glanced at his bodyguard as the man handed him the wire.

"How did you know where I was, and how that holo was a threat?"

Butler shook his head. "Artemis, you really are predictable sometimes. I knew you would come here. Why this motel? And this room? Arty, the motel address is 55555 Aspen Drive. Both _Aspen_ and _Drive_ have five letters. You are in room five. That Atlantis Complex hasn't completely left you."

"Ohh..." Artemis trailed off for probably the first time in his life that wasn't intentional. "What about the Holo-Holly?"

"Didn't you look at her properly? Both her eyes were hazel. Artemis, you're becoming more careless. You were the cleverest person on and under the earth a few years ago. Now you're just a genius." Butler watched his Principal carefully.

"JUST a genius?" Artemis was horrified."I am most definitely the "cleverest person on and under the earth"! Minerva will attest to that. Now, my attention may have _lapsed, _considering that I was still translating that Hungarian song and I had just gotten out of the shower._ And_ my ring rang...My ring!"

It was gone.

* * *

Artemis knew he wouldn't find the ring. He had put it on his hand as he left the bathroom. What really surprised him was, when he put on his jacket, the loss of his lightweight phone. He cursed his stupidity quite loudly with a few choice words. He stomped rather uncharacteristically back into the bedroom and flopped on the bed.

"Butler?"

"Hmm?"

"...well... erm..."

Butler waited patiently, knowing his charge would speak when ready.

"Erm...You-were-righ-tI'm- getting-careless-and-I'm- not-the-same-capacity-of-genius-I-used-to-be," Artemis said in one breath. He exhaled tiredly and flipped over onto his stomach.

"What happened now?"

Artemis held up his jacket, the pocket with the leather-tasseled zipper still open. "It's empty." His voice was hollow. "My fairy communicator and personally technologically upgraded phone were stolen while I was distracted by the holo. I must find them. It is of vital importance to my safety, the safety of the fairies, and the safety of the United States of America."

* * *

**Chicago, USA**

Juliet picked up her phone again. She had decided to phone her brother after her momentary shock had worn off. She would find out who, or what, had called her from Dom's phone. She was speed-dialling him when a knock sounded on her apartment door. She stopped the call and walked to the door. She peered through the peephole in the door, but could only see the vast dark front of a suit. She backed away and tied her jade ring in her long blond plait, just in case. She opened the door quickly so that the person on the other side could not take advantage of the delay.

Standing in front of the black suit was...

"Hullo, Juliet," Artemis said sullenly.

* * *

**The LEP**

A centaur wearing a tin-foil cap turned around at the sound of a knock on the Technical HQ door. Foaly trotted tiredly over and opened the door for his visitor.

"Really, it amazes me how you manage to stay on those _very_ eloquent feet, donkey boy," sneered the new head of the LEP.

"What is it?" snapped Foaly waspishly at his boss.

"That is on a need-to-know basis. And you have no need to know," the demon growled maliciously as he swung the ShockWave, one of Foaly's own inventions that is rather like a high-voltage Taser. The metal rod came into direct contact at the point where Foaly's forehead touched the foil. The skin sizzled under the heat before it fell off as the centaur's knees buckled and his flank and head hit the ground.

"You see, centaur," he said to the insentient Foaly, "You've been... _in the way_. More than I'd like to admit to the general public. More than I will allow. As _the_ LEP authority, I have it within my power to... remove... said obstructions. Thank you, centaur, for the service you will render me. " And with these words of parting, the demon stepped over the unconscious body of his technical consultant. He reached over to a shelf on the wall and grabbed a paper-thin holo-wire and a supercomputer the size of his finger. He looked around and strutted through the still-open door.

He, like his former idol, Abbot, was of monstrous size with huge curved horns that would make a prize ram faint with envy. His blood-red chest plates were harder than diamond, and a glance from his fearsome eyes and their red irises sparked dozens of imps to fight and warp on the spot. Among the other Families, there were rumors. Rumors of how the demon had risen to power in less than a year, rumors flying across Haven City- - rumors of who he had killed to be in such a place of power that he could dissolve the Council- none of the members of which had been seen since. He was powerful because of fear. Demons don't have magic, an odd position to be in as most of Haven does.

Killing off the elders was a good way to strike fear into the hearts of elves and pixies. But what would make everyfairy not only fear him, but love him, would be the murder of two people. The first was a dangerous pixie. The second was a very, _very_ dangerous Mud Man. Opal Koboi. And Artemis Fowl II.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _Guys, I really would like for you to review. I need ideas, for my muse seems to have abandoned me. It appears that the majority of the people who read my stories are not reviewing. I would be glad for some criticism, and I feel the need for an idea. You can PM me, if you have an account, or you can just review. If you don't want others to see your idea, post "please delete after reading" at the end, or PM. (I can only delete anonymous reviews, btw.) **

**Yeah, I know this was the same A/N that was at the beginning of the last chapter, but only, like, ONE PERSON has actually given me feedback and/or suggestions. Okay, two, but that's still not very much. **

**I'm sorry for taking so long. If you reviewed and gave me ideas, it would be faster.**

* * *

**The LEP Cafeteria; lunchtime **

The headline topping _Le Denna Vila Kronika_, the daily Haven newspaper, that morning nearly knocked a certain elf out of her chair. It read:

**LEP TECHNICAL CONSULTANT: TREASON'S THE REASON. **That alone shocked Holly. The subtitle? **CENTAUR TO ATLANTIS.**

Holly looked around her lunch table to see if anyone else had noticed, but she was the only one not reading the sports section.

It was not that leaving the cafeteria to go to the bathroom was uncommon, but as Holly left, she tucked the newspaper up her LEP uniform sleeve. She strolled casually through the hall and passed a boarded-up closet. The elf turned and passed though it as easily as if it had been water. The passageway behind it was around two and a half feet tall, and very cramped. Holly crouched and walked forward for a few paces before the corridor opened into a slightly larger room, where a skeletal and deranged-looking elf lay in the corner, gouging out vague Gnommish curses on the drywall with his fingernails.

As she drew closer, Holly heard the faint _click_ of a Neutrino 2000 being prepped for shooting. She leapt back against the far wall, which didn't seem very far, and watched as the elf's tattered clothing produced a full-fledged Neutrino, aimed at her.

"It's me, Holly," she stated, drawing nearer once more. "Where did you get that?" she inquired curiously, gesturing at the gun. The elf in the corner just kept his head turned away from her, looking at his handiwork, with the gun still aimed. He didn't answer. "Your brother has been a pain since you disappeared, you know. He keeps saying he'll tell your Mommy that you're '_dead, not missing, 'cause he saw that foul demon do it himself._' He is a pure _cowpog_ and keeps lodging complaints about the stupidest things, worse than before, even." Holly said, quibbling on the things that might grab his attention; although she didn't show it, she was extremely annoyed.

The elf kept his position.

"Trouble Kelp, you listen here. I was going to tell you about Foaly and give you the newspaper, but you won't even do me the decency of looking at me. _Look at me!" _Holly finished, screaming. Trouble finally turned his head.

"Foaly?" he asked hollowly. "Did that demon finish _him _off too?" he shook his head dispairingly.

"No," said Holly. "Although he might be better off if he had been." She took _Le Denna Vila Kronika _out of her sleeve and held it up, displaying the headline.

"Atlantis..." Trouble breathed. A new fire appeared in his eyes. He stood up, energy suddenly renewed. "Holly, I can't stay here anymore." Holly didn't answer; she didn't know how to respond. "_Holly_. Thank you for keeping me safe, but I need to go. I need to help."

Holly snapped, "_Help! _You _can't_ help! We're on our own. We don't even have Artemis."

Holly had piqued his curiosity. Trouble questioned indifferently, "So?"

Holly sighed tiredly. "I can't get in contact with him or either of the Butlers. Not even through the communicator I gave him."

"Wait..." Trouble thought for a minute. "Could he help?" asked Trouble.

"Yes. Most definitely. I think, that if we could convince him of the trouble down here, he would help. He-"

"No, He wouldn't!" exploded Trouble. "Why would he? He's stolen our technology, kidnapped _you_, brought Koboi through a time tunnel-"

"But he could _help!_ I know he cares about us down here."

"He cares about _you,_" grumbled Trouble.

"_D'Arvit_, Trouble!" Holly felt her temper rising. "Artemis has done more for the population than _you_ have! You-"

"I would do _more _if you weren't _trapping me here!_" growled Trouble.

"It's for _your own good!_ If you weren't here, then you would be _dead! _You would be out there, getting yourself killed by Belzle!"

"Belzle took the LEP by force! The _cowpog_ demon doesn't have any loyalty from me!"

"He has it from those who value their lives." said Holly darkly. And with that, she marched herself composedly out of the tunnel.

* * *

**The White House, USA**

Opal Koboi paced her spacious bedroom. She bent her head as she walked, her bobbed black hair swinging in front of her face every time she took a step.

"77...89...91...103..." the pixie muttered as she counted. An onlooker would have wondered what and why she was counting. Opal was pacing the perimeter of her room, counting as she went. She paused as she passed her window. She opened it quietly, looked out briefly, and continued.

Her pacing was interrupted by a large, bald head appearing outside her now-open window. The head left as soon as it had come, but Opal was sure she had seen it. It had done what it had intended; she lost count. _Oh, well,_ Opal thought. _It was just a way to spend time while waiting for Brown to get back. Artemis Fowl!_ Opal jerked back involuntarily as the thought entered her head. She hated that boy so much. _He's a foul, slimy _[insert numerous Gnommish insults here] _loathsome creature that has nothing better to do but ruin plans of world domination. _ Opal continued to amuse herself for some time with these insults, but a premonition struck her as quickly as the head had disappeared. _He's in danger. And so am I._


End file.
